The present invention relates to a linear motion drive system and a rail holder, more precisely relates to a linear motion (hive system, in which a moving body linearly reciprocally moves along a rail, and a rail holder for holding the rail.
One of conventional linear motion drive systems is disclosed in Japanese Patent Gazette No. 2001-263348. In the linear motion drive system, a linear rail is attached to a pedestal section by an attachment. The attachment is fixed to a pedestal section of the drive system. A plurality of through-holes are bored in the linear rail, and they are arranged in the longitudinal direction thereof with suitable separations. The attachment also has through-holes. Bolts are pierced through the through-holes of the linear rail and the attachment so as to fix the linear rail on the attachment. A moving body linearly moves along the linear rail.
When the linear rail is attached to the attachment, firstly the through-holes of the linear rail are corresponded to the through-holes of the attachment. Separation between the through-holes of the attachment is equal to that of the linear rail. Then, the bolts are respectively pierced through the through-holes of the both members, and nuts are respectively screwed with the bolts so that the linear rail can be fixed to the attachment, which has been fixed to the pedestal section.
In the above described drive system, the position of the linear rail with respect to the pedestal section is limited by the separations of the through-holes of the both members. Even if the position of the linear rail must be changed due to change of design, precise adjustment of the position of the linear rail, etc., the position of the linear rail cannot be optionally changed.